El Significado De Nuestra Amistad
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Las relaciones humanas, por ser relaciones perfectibles más no perfectas, deben basarse en el perdón , sólo así podremos construir una verdadera amistad y, aunque muchas veces signifique renunciar a nosotros mismos y duela. Dedicado Para Mi Manhi tqm xD


**PS.. AQII OTRO FIICKKK **

**DE TSBUASA JAJAJA**

**ESPEROO QEE LES GUUSTEE.. Y PSS… ESTEE VA CON DEDICATOORIAA**

**A MIII QERIIDAA MANHII QE LA ADOOROO**

**ESPEROO QEE TE GUSTEE XD**

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONJAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SI NO A LAS FAMOSAS CLAMP. LOS TOME PRESTADO SPARA LOGRAR ESTE FIICK**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**El Significado De Nuestra Amistad.**

Me sentía muy mal por el resultado de mi magia, el mundo anterior corríamos un gran peligro, si no hubiera sido por mi tal vez en este momento estuviéramos muertos, _me dolió el estomago al decir aquello_. Gracias a mi magia del sonido, cambiamos de mundo pero… algo salio mal, Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona estaban muy lejos de nosotros, Sakura se encontraba un poco preocupada, tratando de ver el lado bueno a esta situación. Pero porque yo…

-Sakura yo…- trataba que mi voz no se quebrara, -yo lo siento mucho, no tenia planeado separarnos en esta nueva dimensión-

-no te preocupes Fye- su voz sonaba dulce y tierna, -sigamos adelante, pronto los encontraremos-

Sonaba muy optimista. El recorrido fue largo, caminábamos por unas extensas colinas de pura tierra y unos cuantos árboles, nuestro asenso a la parte superior de esta montaña fue completamente en silencio, yo no quería hablar, me sentía pésimo solo de pensar que yo era el responsable de esto, y mucho menos ella, Sakura solo se esforzaba mucho, se notaba cansada.

-quieres que te ayude, princesa- me vi obligado, juraba que en cualquier instante podría caer desmayada por tanto esfuerzo, -te ves un poco cansada-

-no gracias Fye- dijo sin mirar mi rostro, -no estoy cansada, además quiero buscar lo más pronto posible a Syaoran-

-y yo por ver a mi Kurogane- murmure tratando de no ser escuchado, últimamente después de mi "gran" relación con Kurogane, siempre que hablaba de el lo hacia en voz alta.

-la abeja llega sola a la flor- dijo Sakura, -así que no te preocupes, si Kurogane esta por aquí y te escucha vendrá volando-

-que tratas de decir Sakura?-

Algo dentro de mi, decía que esto estaba mal, nunca imaginaba a Sakura jugar con migo en doble sentido. Ella tenia cara de niña buena, _quizás solo la cara_, pero… seguía sin creerlo, solo faltaba esperar.

-no se, solo que se me hace muy extraño que tu estés preocupado por Kurogane, creo que es muy grandecito para cuidarse solo- dijo irónicamente

Se te hace extraño. Mi mente se derrumbaba, ella lo sabia y al parecer muy bien, me entro una ira en mi cuerpo que era difícil de controlar. Desgraciadamente en aquel momento, estaba muy enojado, no lograba encontrar ami "mejor amigo", y ahora me venia Sakura con esto. La rabia y la furia dejaron correr mi acción, bueno… mas bien mi boca que tal ves me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-no tiene nada de malo- mi tono fue duro y hasta mi me daba un poco de miedo, -yo solo busco a un amigo, pero además yo no entiendo como una niñita sin memoria puede buscar a una persona que ni conoce y nunca recordara que fue para ella-

-que insinúas Fye- sus ojos chocaron con los míos, en ellos se reflejaba el dolor que le había ocasionado, de verdad en ese momento me sentía peor que al principio.

-nada Sakura- mi voz había cambiado nuevamente, -lo siento-

Ella no hablo, sentí como se iba distanciando de mi, calculaba unos tres metros entre Sakura y yo. Agachada y contemplando el suelo, caminamos un buen rato, llegamos a la orilla de una especie de playa, a mi punto era una simple y ordinaria playa. Sakura se detuvo un momento, me miro y deduje lo que pensaba, _espera, tengo que dar un respiro_, se agacho en la arena y empezó a escribir algo, yo no preste la menor atención y solo la miraba.

Que equivocado estaba al pensar que ella lo asía de esa manera, Sakura no podía ser tan… tan… no tenia idea de que había pensado, solo se que fue un gran error. Quizás solo estaba bromeando con migo, o tal vez ella si lo sabia, sabia que Kurogane y yo… y trataba de ser lo mas cordial con migo. Y yo la ofendí, la herí, y simplemente solo fue capaz de decir un _lo siento_.

Me acerque a Sakura, tratando de poder pedirle unas disculpas más aceptables. No te que sintió mi presencia y solamente se levanto y siguió caminando. Al pasar al lado de aquello que había escrito, lo alcanzaba a leer y en mi mente se vieron aquellas palabras. _Hoy, mi amigo Fye me hirió y ofendió._

Seguí adelante, en menos de lo que espere logre alcanzar a Sakura, quería preguntarle sobre lo que había escrito en la arena, pero no pude, algo me lo evitaba pero no sabia cual era la razón.

Tenia mucha pena, me resultaba difícil no poder hablar con Sakura, viendo que antes no parábamos de hablar, ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, su amistad era única en este viaje por su memoria. Por más que tratara poder salvar nuestra amistad no lo lograba conseguir.

Seguimos caminando por la oriya de la playa. Y trate de dialogar con Sakura.

-Sakura- quería inventar cualquier pretexto para poder hablar con ella, -no tienes calor?-

-sabes Fye- temía lo peor, -si tengo un poco de calor, porque no nos metemos a la playa y sirve para relajarnos un poco-

Había vuelto la Sakura que yo tanto quería, la dulce y tierna niña.

-claro Sakura- dije mostrando mi gran sonrisa, -vamos-

Yo simplemente me quite la camisa, me iba a meter a bañar con mi pantalón, en cambio Sakura, no se de donde, pero bestia un hermoso bikini, era color azul con muchos círculos verdes, le quedaba perfecto.

Ella corría muy veloz, cuando menos lo esperaba ya se encontraba en el mar, muy lejos de mi. Yo con mi paso lento trate de llegar a ella, pero las olas del mar lo asían más lento y cansado. Hasta que a lo lejos, logre ver una gran ola, dudaba lograr pasarla, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Al contacto con la ola, me estremecí mucho, sentí como me aventó al fondo del mar y como giraba. Estaba esperando que se calmara, mis pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire, ocupaba salir inmediatamente. Pero para mi sorpresa me esperaba algo mas estremecedor.

Sakura había desaparecido, no lograba verla. Trate de buscar lo mas pronto posible pero ninguna señar de Sakura, pero de pronto… logre captar la atención de algo que se movía mas al fondo de dicho mar, el cuerpo de Sakura luchando por no ser tragada por el mar.

-AUXILIO!- gritaba, -FYE AYUDAME!-

La impotencia invadió mi cuerpo, yo parado viendo como Sakura estaba ahogándose y sin hacer nada.

-SAKURA- grite igual o más recio.

Me tire directo a lo profundo del mar, así nadaba mas rápido. Me costaba mucho abrir los ojos para ver hacía donde iba, la sal del mar me irritaba los ojos. Llegue a tu lado, te encontrabas casi inconsciente, te tome del brazo y jale lo mas pronto y fuerte posible para llevarte a la orilla del mar.

Te recosté en la arena y te aplique lo poco que sabía sobre primeros auxilios, presionaba tu pecho y exhalaba aire de tu boca, al momento de vomitar el agua que tragaste me llene de alegría.

-Fye- murmuraste aun confundida, -que ha pasado, que ago yo aquí-

-te estabas ahogando Sakura-

-enserio- abrió los ojos, -gracias Fye, no se como agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer por mi- dijo alegremente.

-no hay de que Sakura, para eso están los amigos, no es así?-

Ella no contesto, solamente se levanto y buscaba algo en la maleta que traía junto a ella. Saco una especie de bolígrafo, o tal ves un lápiz. Después de conseguir su lápiz se paro frente a gran piedra, nunca había notado aquella roca, y al igual que en la arena, empezó a escribir. Me acerque y ahora ella fue quien me dejo leer lo que escribió.

_Hoy, mi amigo Fye me salvo la vida._

Intrigado por lo que Sakura escribía, ahora decidí si preguntarle.

-Sakura…?- algo apenado, -porque después de que te ofendí, escribes en la arena y ahora escribes en una roca-

Sakura solo se limito a sonreír y me contesto.

-mira Fye- se notaba su seguridad, -cuando un gran amigo nos _ofende_, debemos escribir en la _arena_, donde el viento del _olvido _y _perdón_ se encargue de _borrarlo_ y _apagarlo_; por otro lado, cuando nos suceda algo _grandioso_, debemos _grabarlo_ en la piedra de la _memoria del corazón_, donde el viento, mejor dicho, donde _NADA_, podrá borrarlo-

Las relaciones humanas, por ser relaciones perfectibles más no perfectas, deben basarse en el perdón, sólo así podremos construir una verdadera amistad y, aunque muchas veces signifique renunciar a nosotros mismos y duela, podremos realmente amar, ser amados y por consiguiente, alcanzar la plena felicidad.

"en el momento de la muerte, no se nos juzgara por la cantidad de trabajo que hayamos hecho, si no por el peso de amor que hayamos puesto en nuestro trabajo. Este amor debe resultar del sacrificio de si mismo y ha de sentirse hasta que duela."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Ps… ESPEROO QEE LES AIIGA GUSTADOO… **

**XD EN ESPECIIAL A MI QERIIDA MANHII**

**QEEE OMG FELICIDADEES.. POR TUUC UMPLEE JAJAJA**

**ERES UNA PERSONA SUPER MEGA ESPECIIAL PARA MIII**

**Y QIIEROO QEE SEPAS QEE ESTEE FIICKK LO ISEE PARA TII**

**XD**

**TEE QIIIEROO MUCHTEEE**

**Y YA SABEES AQII PARA LO QEE SEAA…**

**JAJAJAJA**

**NOS VEMOS**

**AAA Y GRACIIAS A LA AHYUDA DE MIS FIELES AMIGAS QEE LAS ADOOROOO… **_**SHASAD E ISABEL**_** OMG LAS QIIEROO MUCHOTEEE**

**JAJAJA**

_**By: JoLuRoO**_


End file.
